Changed Fate
by The Nutty Squirrel
Summary: Percy was betrayed by everyone he knows. So he trained with his father only yo find out that the training was preparing him to become a god. But he needs godly training, which Artemis must provide. PercyXArtemis
1. Traitor

**Changed Fate**

**Well, this is a Percy joins Artemis story. Hence the title **_**Changed fate. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Would I be here if I did? I'D BE IN THE BAHAMAS YO!**

**Chapter 1: Traitor**

**Percy's POV**

I did it. I finally did it. Athena had sent me to kill almost every single kind of monster in the U.S. Do you know how hard that is? Extremely hard. Then Athena sent me to do the 12 labors of Hercules. I mean come on! I almost died! At least I got out with my arm seriously burned and Athena's approval to date Annabeth, and if Annabeth chose's to, I could marry her.

So here I was, approaching camp after going on a 10-month quest. I decided to travel by water, so I ended up on the shore of camp half-blood.

"Holy crap!" I saw Travis fall from the tree he hides in. I just laughed and helped him up.

"Percy my man! How's it going?" He hi-fived me. I smiled. Nice to know that someone hasn't changed. We walked to the dining pavilion and saw no one there.

"Where is everybody? It's lunch time." I said. Travis frowned. I noticed that he had a dangerous look in his eyes.

"While you were away, you got a new brother. Almost everyone has fallen for him. His name is Aaron. He thinks that he's the only son of Poseidon and thinks he's the best one ever." I also frowned.

"He's 16 years old, 3 years younger than you. But Connor, Katie, the whole Ares cabin, Chris, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Nico, Thalia and I don't follow him. There are some pockets of kids who are with us to, but everyone else loves him. Though Chiron and Poseidon don't like him. But since he's your brother Poseidon can't do anything. Chiron told me that he hopes that you can change him." That sunk in very fast. I grimaced.

"Alright. Let's get some food." Travis shrugged and we went to get the still full tables of food. Conner ran up to us and joined us.

"They're in the arena still, all watching Aaron thinking he's the 'best' swordsmen ever." Travis rolled his eyes. We each grabbed a hotdog and sat down at our tables. Then everyone else filed in behind Aaron. Then he saw me sitting at the Poseidon table eating. I didn't notice him standing next to me until he hit my hotdog out of my hands and across the room. Everyone became quiet, and eyes widened as they saw me.

"Who are you to sit at _my _table? Get your slimy butt out of here." I almost laughed. His voice sounded like he was on helium. And he was only 5'7. I was about 6'2 and still growing a bit. The doctors say I'll be around 6'6 when I'm finished growing.

"Really? Do you know who I am?" I stood at full height, making him back up a little. Everyone sat there with fear in their eyes.

"No, but I don't have to." I laughed a cold laugh.

"Come on? No one even spoke about me?" I questioned. The campers just looked down. Aaron was looking at them curiously.

"Are you important or something? Because I should know since I'm the leader of this camp." I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm your older brother, Percy Jackson, and _I'm _the leader of camp." I watched for his reaction. At first he seemed shocked. Then he got angry.

"This is my camp! Now if you believe that you're more amazingly awesome then me, then prove it." He pointed at the arena. I just sighed.

"No powers?"

"No powers." He confirmed. I nodded and stalked to the arena, while the campers chanted

"Aaron! Aaron! Aaron!" I just growled. Once I got in the arena, I saw most of my friends on my side of the arena, while the rest of the campers were on the other side. I stood and waited for him. He entered and raised his hands. Everyone cheered. Then he drew his sword and charged. His stance was terrible and his sword weighed more than him. I rolled my eyes. Right as he swung at me, I side-stepped and disarmed him. He snarled and threw a punch at me. I ducked under it with ease and punched him in the gut. He fell down and I took his own sword and put it at his neck.

"Give up?" I asked. The campers were just staring in shock, well, except for my friends.

"Yes." He grumbled. I nodded, handed him his sword, and walked away. I was about to leave when I heard Nico shout.

"Watch out!" I immediately turned and raised my hand to block a sword. It cut deep into my skin causing me to bleed. I rolled out of the way as I saw the sword come back. I jumped up to see Aaron trying to stab me.

"Dude! What are you doing?" He grinned like a shark. There was blood all over the arena floor and my hand was covered in blood.

"Taking over camp." He swung again. I ducked and ran back. I couldn't use my left hand.

"Really? We could've been good friends." I pulled out riptide and clicked it. I twirled riptide and waited for him to strike. He charged and I tripped him. As he fell I whacked him in the head. Je fell unconscious. I calmly walked to the infirmary. I waited for everyone to come back, and I saw Will come in.

"Nice to know some sane healer." He laughed and bandaged my hand.

"Well, I must say, you showed him." I smiled.

"Take some nectar and you should be fine." I nodded and drank it. I immediately felt better.

"Thanks Will."

"Anytime Perce." I left and went to my cabin, hoping everything would blow over and get better.

Boy was I wrong. My friends and I were pinned as losers as everyone still loved Aaron. I slowly lost some of my supporters, but all of my old friends were never affected. I would be attacked by campers, but I always scared them off. But it got worse. It seemed as if everyone forgot about me.

So here I was, walking to the beach about 2 months after my return, and I see Annabeth and Aaron making out.

"We've been together for 5 months, when are we going to tell Percy." Annabeth gasped between kisses. My heart broke. 5 months? I've been back for 2! The sky darkened and the waves started to get bigger. I walked out from the bush.

"Hey guys. Nice view." I growled. They jumped apart. Annabeth looked horrified and Aaron smirked.

"I loved you Annabeth. And you broke my heart. That quest I went on, it was to prove to your mom that I was a worthy boyfriend. The twelve labors of Hercules. And that was the end of it!" I shouted. The ground started to shake and lightning was striking down very rapidly. It started to rain. _Hard._ I was on a roll now.

"I hope you guys rot in hell." Annabeth and Aaron suddenly became horrified and back away. They pointed at my eyes. I looked at my reflection and my eyes were glowing green. No white or black part. Just green. I calmed down and walked into the ocean.

"I'll be with father. Goodbye." I left as a massive lightning bolt struck camp. I willed the water to carry me to my father's palace.

**1 year later**

I have been training at my father's palace for a year. I have learned many new powers and abilities. But my father never told me what the training was for. He said that I would find out today.

"Percy, we are heading to Olympus. It is time for you to find out what you've been training for." We water vapored to the Empire State building. Over the past year, I have grown a few inches, developed a six pack (I'm so proud of myself!), and I can control my emotions better. Dad showed the guard a card, and walked past him. I followed and soon enough we were heading up to Olympus.

"Hey dad, why are we going to Olympus?" I asked.

"To show you what you've been training for." He smiled. The elevator door opened and we approached the throne room. When we entered the gods became quiet. Dad went to his throne and the gods stared at me. I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Poseidon, why is Perseus here?" Zeus asked. Dad grinned.

"He is the person I was talking about." Athena looked surprised.

"You want him to be a god?" Whoa, back up. What?

"Yes, no one at camp respects him anymore. Only a few people from the Titan war do."

"Like Annabeth?" Poseidon's eyes darkened as did mine.

"No. She cares nothing for my son." Athena looked at me angrily.

"You dumped her?" She scowled. I almost attacked her. The throne room darkened and started to shake. I was trying to hold back my anger but I don't think it was working.

"She. Dumped. Me." I slowly said between deep breaths.

"She cheated on me with my own brother." The gods and goddesses looked at Aphrodite who was sniffling.

"It wasn't me. It was all Annabeth." Athena looked truly shocked.

"I am sorry Perseus…I never thought a child of mine could be so…..unwise." I nodded. Then Zeus cleared his throat.

"Well Perseus, you have been training to become a god. Do you accept?" I nodded again. They all stood up and raised their hands. Beams of energy shot out and I felt as if I was being burned alive. Then I felt good. I felt powerful and I noticed that I was glowing and the gods had sat back down.

"All hail Perseus, god of Tides, Storms (All storms), Earthquakes, Swordsmanship, Heroes, Bravery, and Senses." Zeus announced. I started to hear a lot of voices in my head.

"Now, to vote on who will train him?" He listed the gods and goddesses and no one voted. Then he said Artemis. Almost everyone raised their hands.

"Artemis, you are to train Percy." We shouted in protest.  
>"Are you serious? Do you want me to die?" I shouted. Hades, who was there since he's now an Olympian, smiled.<p>

"A boy! Father" Zeus silenced us.

"My word is final. Percy you are to accompany Artemis and her hunt. Meeting adjourned." The only thing I could think about was how I was going to die.

**Hoped you guys liked it!**


	2. Evil Animals

**Changed Fate**

**You guys must really like this story! Well here's the next chapter! **

**WARNING: You will watch as Percy gets mauled, Burned, attacked, and violated. Viewer Discretion is advised. **

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I look like I have many books out for sale? No. I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2: Evil Animals**

**Percy's POV  
><strong>I hate my life. I hate my life. I HATE MY LIFE! Artemis just took me to her camp where she's going to announce me. Let's just say that I feel violated. If a girl who looked 10 years younger than you beat the crud out of you, you'd feel the same. So back my problem. Oh look, here they come.

"What's a boy doing in our camp?" One hunter said. Many hunters glared at me. I slowly shrank behind a tree. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Perseus is here because he was recently made a new god. I was voted to train him. So he must accompany us." Many hunters had looks that said they'd like to stab me. Artemis yanked me out from behind the tree. I gulped and gave a small wave.

"Uh, hi." I didn't see Thalia. Weird. Wait a minute!

"Crap!" I ducked and rolled as I felt the hair on my neck rise. I saw a lightning bolt hit right where I was. The hunters laughed. Thalia appeared from behind me laughing her head off. I frowned.

"Very funny." She punched my shoulder. Artemis walked up to me.

"We need you to hunt us food. All you need to do is hunt an animal, and bring it back for dinner. Good luck." So they all ran away to do what they do. I felt nervous and scared. I don't trust girls, not anymore. I walked through the woods, stepping on branches and cutting myself. But I found a cave and saw a bear.

"Hmmm. I think this will do." I slowly walked in the cave. But when I stepped on a rock the bear shot up. Its eyes were red. I mean no pupil and no white part. Just red.

"Ah crap." I ran for my life while it chased me. I don't know how, but it was faster than me. It tackled me and we hit a tree. I felt blood trickle down my forehead.

"Ouch." I rolled and uncapped riptide. When I was at my father's palace riptide got upgraded. It was now a sea green sword. It could help me control my powers too.

"Come here." I stabbed the bears shoulder. But it just kicked me in the gut. I fell down and stood back up. The bear swiped at my face faster than I could see. I was sent tumbling down a hill. When I got up the bear was about to bite me. So I swung and cut his head off. The bear toppled down, dead.

"Finally." But then the bear's body stood, now headless. I just gaped.

"Are you kidding me?" The bear swiped at me, giving me a gash on my leg and shoulder.

"JUST DIE!" I stabbed him repeatedly in the chest. The bear fell down again. I sat down and accessed my wounds. Severe bleeding and a dislocated shoulder. I popped my shoulder back into place and stared at the bear. It stopped moving. So I lugged it back to the camp. When I got there I was met by a lot of laughing hunters.

"Looks like you got into a little fight Percy." Thalia gasped between laughs. I glared at her. She just wiped a fake tear out of her eye.

"Here-"I threw the bear at them.

"There's your dinner. I need to go somewhere." I stumbled to a nearby river. I jumped in and instantly felt better. When I got out I noticed something. There was a branch that wasn't there before. I cautiously walked around it only to fall into a pit. I grabbed onto the ledge and looked down. I saw a bunch of large snakes snapping at my feet. I quickly lifted myself back up.

"That was close." Then a squirrel attacked me. It cut my face a hundred times before I could throw him off. He hit a tree and ran up it.

"Gods, what is with these animals?" Then something hit me hard. I picked it up and it was an acorn with a sharpened edge. I slowly looked up to see hundreds of squirrels.

"Mama." I covered my face as I got hit by acorns. They hurt _a lot_. When they stopped I had a bunch of holes in my clothes and some holes in my skin. There were a ton of pricks.

"Okay. That hurt." I willed some water to cover my body. When I sent it back to the river I was healed and better. When I walked back to camp I saw the hunters finishing up food. My stomach growled and I went to get a plate. Right when I got the last piece of meat, it blew up. Chunks of meat nailed my face. The huntresses laughed. I sighed and went to a tent with my name on it. I sat down and thought about how much I hate my life before drifting into sleep.

**The next day**

When I woke up I got changed and put my armor on. Then I put my hand on the tent door to open it. I got electrocuted right when I opened it. I fell backwards and grabbed my hand. It was burned badly. So I got some nectar I had left and put some of it on the wound. Then I opened the tent with my sword. It got really hot but I ran out and dropped my sword before I got burned again. I saw some huntresses laughing. I growled. Artemis wanted me at the shooting range to train me how to shoot. I jogged by them and ran across camp. I got there right as Artemis did.

"Good morning Lady Artemis." She glared at me. I noticed that she was in her 20 year old form. _She looks pretty_ I thought. Then I scolded myself. She's Artemis, she hates men.

"Morning _boy._" She just proved my point. She grabbed her bow and handed me one.

"Shoot at the target." I laughed nervously. I can't shoot.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't shoot." She glared at me. I took a step back.  
>"Just shoot." I did what she was told and missed by a mile. My arrow sailed into the air and landed somewhere.<br>"See? I told you." Then I heard multiple shouts and next thing I knew a knife implanted itself in the tree next to me.

"Not again." I ran away as I saw another 2 knifes come flying at me. I was able to dodge them and turned around.

"Thank gods that's over!" I sighed in relief. Then I heard something snort behind me. I turned to see a bull.

"Is that a bull?" I asked. Artemis nodded. I pointed at it.

"And it's going to kill me, right?" She nodded again. I started to freak out.

"WHERE DO YOU FIND A BULL IN THE WILDERNESS?"I shouted as I run away again. The bull charged after me and nailed me in the back. I flew about 30 feet before hitting my face on a tree. After staying down for about 5 minutes, I turned to see the bull gone. So I got up and limped back up to Artemis.

"I'm not doing this right now. Anything else you'd like me to do My Lady besides archery?" I asked kindly. I really don't want her pissed at me too. But I guess I was wrong. She just scowled at me as if I poked her.

"You can clean all our clothes, hunt our lunch and dinner, and fletch arrows for the girls." My jaw dropped. Is she serious?

"All of this must be done by nightfall." My jaw dropped farther.

"My Lady! I don't even know how to fletch an arrow!" She smiled at me. An evil smile.

"You better learn how or the girls will be after you." I pouted and went into the forest to hunt for lunch. I decided that a few rabbits might work. So, when I saw a rabbit I chased it, only to get caught in a trap. Next thing I knew I was hanging from a tree with. I heard a few giggles and saw some Huntresses come out from behind a bush laughing their faces off.

"Yeah, yeah! I know, hilariousnow please get me down!" They shook their heads and ran off. After an hour or so I looked at my watch. 12:00! Artemis will have my head. I somehow was able to get riptide and slash the rope. When I fell I stood up and dusted myself off. Then I turned and walked straight into a mean looking Artemis.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to have lunch brought back by now!" She punched me really hard in the gut. I winced and she looked surprised. Maybe she thought I'd fall?

"Some huntresses got me stuck in the tree!" She rolled her eyes.

"That is the worst lie ever. Now get back to the camp, I'll hunt since a _boy _can't." She walked off. I just realized that I looked a lot older than her since I'm 19 and she's 12. I felt embarrassed that a 12 year old can beat me up. I just jogged back to the camp to find a lot of angry looking girls.

"You can't even hunt? I knew letting a boy join would be terrible." One said.

"He's such an idiot. Even a baby can hunt better than him!" Another one retorted. I hate them. Their setting me up to fail. I walked by them but got tripped as I went by. They all laughed as I got up. I glared at them and was satisfied when a lot of them flinched. I went back to my tent.

"I can't trust them. I can't trust anyone." I looked down. A wave of sadness hit me. This was worse than camp. I closed my eyes. I remembered all the good times back at camp. With a sigh, I got up and went to wash their clothes. When I got to the laundry area they showed me earlier, I gaped. There was a giant pile of clothes there. There were 4 jugs of laundry detergent. I grumbled and got to work. I dumped the clothes in the river, added the detergent, and washed them using my powers. I kept doing it for hours until I noticed there was none left. I was sore, very sore. Controlling my powers for just 30 minutes straight was hard. Doing it for 4 hours was torture.

"Wait, I still have to fletch arrows." I groaned and stumbled over to this hut to make the arrows. When I got there, I saw a note.

_Percy, you are to fletch 500 arrows- Artemis_

"I hate you." I scowled at the note. Then Artemis appeared next to me, with an eyebrow raised.

"Did you say you hate me?" She asked. I gulped.

"No…" She looked at me suspiciously before teleporting away. I pilled some wood on a table.

"Ok, how am I going to do this?"

**6 hours later**

I finally did it. I fletched all the arrows. After almost blowing up the camp and killing myself, I figured out how to fletch an arrow. I stumbled to Artemis's tent.

"Artemis, I finished fletching." She came out. She was in her 20 year old form.

"Good, now get something to eat. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday." I just realized I was starving. So I did what she was told and got some food.

**The Next Morning**

Artemis told me that I wouldn't have to hunt for food if I learned archery. So I had to say yes. But for some weird reason I couldn't leave my tent. It stayed shut like it was super glued shut.

"Another prank!" I groaned. Great. Just great. Now Artemis will kill me. Well, this stinks. I'm going to be killed by a 12 year old girl. There goes my pride.

**I'm going to start updating once a week, as I must focus on Swords of Chaos to. Anyways, hope you guys liked it! **


	3. Chapter 3 AN

**Hey Guys, Sorry for not updating. My computer kinda broke so I needed it fixed. Then I had to re-install Microsoft Word. Also, I'm going to Europe tomorrow and won't get back until next Sunday. So that's it. Sorry guys/girls.**


	4. Losing control

**I'M BACK! My trip was a success! I think. Also, I was going to update sooner, but some family issues came up that delayed me a week. Or 2. Or 3. Maybe 4. But yea, I'm really gonna update a lot slower because of the….issue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 3: Life sucks**

**Percy's POV**

I am going to murder someone. I was supposed to meet Artemis and hour ago. Yet the stupid tent won't open! Then I thought of teleporting out, but I didn't know how.

"Alright, let's see if this works." I said aloud. I tried to vapor-travel but I just got thrown back in the tent. Then I tried using water to slip by, but I got shocked and was once again thrown back in.

"Okay, time to get serious." I said. I cut a hole in the tent, but when I stepped out; I hit a force field and got thrown back.

"They really thought of everything!" I yelled in frustration. I stomped on the ground and an earthquake started. The tent fell down and I walked out. Nothing happened.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THIS IS BULL****!" I shouted. I vapor travelled to the archery range. When I did I landed at a very angry Artemis's feet. The only good thing was that she looked 20 so I wasn't going to get killed by a 12-year old.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She practically yelled. I winced from how loud she was. She punched me on the shoulder very hard. I rubbed where she hit me.

"The hunters pranked me! I couldn't get out!" I protested as she got ready to hit me again. She stopped but still glared at me.

"Fine. Since I know they hate you I'll let it slide. This time." She stalked around me as if hunting prey. I nodded nervously.

"Now, let's see you shoot." I gulped. I couldn't. I mean, I might _kill _someone. She led me to a pole sticking out of the ground. It had a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Pick up the bow, draw an arrow, and shoot." She instructed. I hesitated before picking up the bow. It felt unnaturally similar to me and I shifted into a stance I didn't know. Artemis was gaping at the stance I took. I drew an arrow and fired.

It was a bull's-eye. Holy Hades. It was a _bull's-eye!_

"How did I...?" I trailed off. I was still in shock. I never have even hit the target. So **how **did I hit a bulls-eye? Something wasn't right, just earlier I almost hit a hunter…..

"Shoot two times, double the speed." Artemis ordered. I drew an arrow and fired before drawing another arrow and firing. The second split the first and the third split the second.

"Not possible, this thing is rigged." I commented as I slowly put the bow down. Artemis was deep in thought. Then she snapped her fingers.

"Your domains!" She exclaimed. I gestured for her to continue. She rolled her eyes.

"You're the god of weapons and combat, so of course you're an expert with every weapon in all forms of combat." I nodded. Makes enough sense I guess. Then I grinned.

"I don't have to practice archery!" I cheered. Artemis sighed like she knew I was going to say that.

"You need powers and _skill _to be a master." I pouted and she laughed at me.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." I don't know whether she was trying to help me feel better or worse.  
>"Whatever. Now, what do I have to do Artemis?" I asked, knowing I'm going to do chores. She just raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Nothing, we need to get a mission from Zeus." I looked at her curiously. She rolled her eyes.

"We still need to hunt monsters." I nodded.

"So, when do we leave?"

"Now." Suddenly I was outside the throne room in a very awkward position. Or, Artemis was rather in an awkward spot. She was lying right on top of me. I'm pretty sure both of our faces were beet red. She then glared at me and punched me in the gut.

"Ow!" I gasped as she got up. I rolled onto my knees.

"That was for putting me on top." I looked up weirdly.

"You teleported us!" I protested.

"Hey little sis!" I've never been happier to hear Apollo's voice.

"I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE 'SIS'!" She yelled at him. Apollo grinned and winked at me. Thank you. I gave a thank-you-smile back. He got the message. Artemis and Apollo got back to their thrones as Zeus started to speak.

"Artemis, I see you're doing well, and I see that Perseus is still in one shape so I'm going to assume that all is well?" His voice echoed in the almost empty throne room. Why was Apollo here again? I'll have to ask him.

"Yes father. The hunters are getting slightly used to Percy." Notice how she said 'slightly'. It's not even that!

"Well, I believe you're here for the mission. We believe a pack of monsters have been kidnapping demi-gods. Their using them to build their own army, knowing we wouldn't kill our own kids. We need you to eliminate these monsters." I nodded and motioned for Artemis to follow me outside. She stood where she was.

"How large is the force?" She asked. Zeus shook his head.

"We do not know. But we know it contains many hellhounds. So be ready to get attacked from all sides." She nodded and followed me. She teleported us to the camp where the hunters were waiting.

"Pack up and get ready to move out. We have a new mission." The hunters were smiling.

"Wait, but how do we know where to go?" I asked. I was certain Zeus didn't tell us.

"You idiot, did you not hear Zeus?" She smacked me. Well, now I was certain he told us but I ignored him. I headed back to my tent when I noticed everyone left, and I snapped my fingers. All my stuff folded into a nice box that would spring open back into a tent. I smiled at my handiwork before going off to find Artemis. I found her at the archery range, no surprise there, and walked up to her. She seemed deep in concentration.

"HEY ARTIE!" I said (yelled) loudly in her ear. She spun on her heel and kicked me right in between my legs.

"Never do that again!" She then whacked me in the face. I just stood there then fell down in pain from the kick. About ten minutes later I got up and walked to where the hunters were packing.

"What are _you _doing here?" A hunter asked. I just shrugged.

"I don't know what to do so I'm just waiting for you guys to finish packing." I leaned on a tree.

"Well, in that case can you help us pack?" Another hunter asked innocently. I just nodded.

Oh how I fell into that trap.

About two hours later I was just finished with packing up the last tent when Artemis yelled at me to hurry up.

"Coming!" I quickly ran off to where the hunters were leaving. We walked for about 20 miles before we took a break.

"So, where are we going?" I asked. Artemis looked at me.

"We're going to Kentucky." I nodded and scratched my head.

"Are we going to take any more brakes?" I asked. She shook her head.

"We need to be there ASAP so no more breaks." I sighed. This will be painful.

**2 days later….**

After many hours of walking, jogging, and running, we final got within a five mile radius of the monsters.

"Hunters, we're setting up camp here. We'll make a plan and then attack two days from now." They nodded in consent and set up camp. I opened my box and my tent sprung out.

"Perseus, I need you to scout out the surrounding area to make sure it's clear."

"Consider it done." I ran to a tree and climbed up it. I jumped from tree to tree. I stopped and started to scan my eyes over the forest. No sign of monsters. After a while of me moving around the camp, I heard a _snap_ behind me. Quickly I spun around to see a younger hunter.

"Oh, thank gods. I thought you were a monster." She glared at me before running away. I shook my head.

_What was that all about?_

Who cares? I jumped off the branch I was on only to get hit by an arrow. Quickly, I yanked it out and rolled to my left. I looked up to see a group of hellhounds and Dracanae. I cursed. How did I not see them? I looked at the arrow. It was silver. My eyes widened. Silver. Arrow. Artemis's hunters use silver arrows.

"I have better things to do, so I'll give you all a quick death." I sprinted forward and one threw a spear at me.

"You realize that now you have challenged me I can kill you, right?" Their eyes widened at their mistake. I proceeded to slash, cut, and roll my way through their lines. In a matter of minutes all that was left was dust. I grinned and looked up, only to freak out. This big tree trunk nailed my face, sending me flying. I looked up and once again was sent flying. For about 20 minutes, I'd get up and get smashed. Ichor was all over the place and I was sure it was coming from my face. I quickly vapor-travelled to the camp. I landed in my tent and looked in the mirror. My face was really messed up. A broken nose and probably some heavy bruising. A few broken cheek bones too. I winced. It really hurt. I bandaged it up.

"Perseus! I thought I told you to scout around our camp! Not destroy half the forest!" I heard Artemis yell at me from outside the tent. I grabbed the arrow shot at me and stormed out.

"Explain to me why a huntress shot me! And _why _did a pack of monsters attack me? Why did a huge tree trunk fly into me face twice?" I took off the new bandages. She looked away and then glared at me.

"No huntress shot at you. You're lying." She said simply before leaving.

"And Perseus! You have extra chores you need to do for making excuses." I stared hard at the ground. Will the fates give me a break? As I stalked away I heard a huntress say,

"What a useless boy. He can't do anything right. I can see why that girl broke up with him. He's a self-centered, selfish, dumb boy."

That was it. I don't care if Zeus says it or not, but **no one **talks about me like that and treats me like this.

"You know what. Your right. I can't do anything right. But in my mind you can't do anything right either!"

"Shut up boy! No one talked to you, you filth!" I glared and I made sure she could see and hear my anger.

"You don't trust men. Fine. I don't trust women! Do you know how many women betray their husbands? It's about the same with how much husbands betray their wives! And according to you, that about 2/3 people! My own girlfriend cheated on me with my own brother! HAVE YOU EVER LOVED SOMEONE WITH ALL YOUR HEART AND WATCH AS THEY CRUSH IT WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT! I thought that if I came here I'd find a purpose. Something to do. But all I got was a group of self-centered bitches who judge a whole sex by the actions of a few. I came here to do a job, and it wasn't to be your servant. It was to hunt monsters and train. But all you have done has been making me your slave!" The sky was black and lightning flashed. The ground cracked as I just let out my anger. I put my hands on my head.

"Percy, just calm down!" Thalia started as Artemis and the other hunters backed away. But I wasn't done yet.

"NO! I'm done! I've been pranked and tortured! I just want some peace in my life!" I slammed my fist into a tree and the earth shook. A light appeared next to me and Poseidon stepped out. He looked on wide-eyed as I let lose my powers.

"You can find yourselves another god to torture, and to protect you. Because I sure won't!" My dad grabbed my arm and I was in my palace.

"Percy, calm down." He gently said as I breathed heavily.

"I couldn't control the earthquake and storm you made. And their part of my domains." I looked up.

"And their apart of my domains." He suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Why did you just freak out? That wasn't like you." I tried to think clearly.

"I freaked out because I was fed up with everything. How people treated and talked to me, how I've been tortured. I just want some peace!" I exclaimed as I controlled my breathing. Dad nodded and walked to my left.

"You can't just leave them. You'll need to go back, and they'll need you back. Zeus said he didn't know the threat, but he did. There is a family of Drakons there, and their out for blood."

**I know, Percy was kinda a little OOC, but this is fanfiction. Hopefully he'll get back into characters (as if) and everything will go back to normal.**

**Review!**


End file.
